Chicken soup for the Inucest soul
by Nieth
Summary: Collection of warm and fuzzy, inucest fics. InuyashaxSesshomaru Be warned: Incest, yaoi, shonenai, mpreg, and more… Flames about the pairing will be frowned upon.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to **Chicken soup for the Inucest soul**. A fiction that consists of oneshots dedicated to our two favorite half-brothers. InuSess galore.

Story one

Hate is such a strong word.

By: Nieth

---

Inuyasha pouted childishly and glared at his brother. Still in shock from what he just did. The bleeding wound on his neck throbbed heavily. The pain was almost unimaginable.

Sesshomaru smirked.

"I **hate** you"

"You'll grow to love me"

Inuyasha clutched the mating mark on his neck and stormed away. "Bastard," he hissed. Sesshomaru's smug expression didn't change.

-----

Inuyasha just found out he was pregnant and he was in a fowl mood. He pissed at that Sesshomaru-teme for taking him on his night of weakness, and he was pissed at himself for enjoying it. Although he would never admit to number two.

He brooded specially when Sesshomaru gave him that 'all knowing' smirk. That bastard knew he was going to get pregnant, and planned the whole thing.

"Kami," he hissed. "I hate him!"

He looked down at his slightly protruding stomach and poked it "I guess I'm really pregnant" Any shred of 'hope' he held was gone.

-----

After hours of labour and hours of screaming 'Sesshomaru you bastard', 'I'm gonna kill you' and 'I hate you' Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were snuggled together holding their newborn pup. The pup was curled closely to his parent, basking in their warmth.

"I love you"

"I knew you would" Sesshomaru snuggled closer to his mate and pup.

Inuyasha glared and hit his mate hard in the arm. "Bastard" Sesshomaru smirked.

---

Teme- basrtard

A/N: Chicken soup for the Inucest soul! I hope you guys liked it. More stories will be added.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: omg I finally updated

omg I finally updated. Please don't kill me. :sob:

Story two

Babies

By: Nieth

--

"Aniki…" a child gazed up at his older brother, innocent eyes wide with admiration.

"What...?" came an exasperated sigh.

"Where do babies come from?" the boy's gaze didn't falter. The older boy was taken aback by the question and his mouth opened slightly.

"Why—"

"Daddy won't tell me." The boy pouted. "Pretty please!!" he sniffled lightly.

The older boy closed his eyes and sighed "I think not. Now leave Inuyasha, you're an annoyance." His face was slightly tinged with a rose blush and he turned his attention back to his studies.

The young boy glared at his older brother and crossed his arms. "I ain't leaving till you tell me!" he exclaimed. His older brother sighed again and looked down at the seething youth, once again using his cute face to his advantage. "Pleeeease Sessh?!"

Sesshomaru cursed mentally when the boy used his little pet name and cursed again when he stared down at Inuyasha's pink pouting lips. _Damn you Inuyasha_. He cleared his throat and answered "When two people love each other they have a baby." Sesshomaru stopped and went back to his books indication he was done explaining.

Inuyasha cocked his head to one side and looked slightly disappointed. _That was it? That was the big secret! _"Is that all?" he questioned. In return his older brother growled lightly, but it didn't discourage Inuyasha. "Well if that's all you have to do…does that mean we can have a baby??" Inuyasha exclaimed.

In an instant Sesshomaru regretted his choice of answering his brother's question. "Inuyasha…" he began to explain.

"Well I love you veeeery much! As big as the whole world!" Inuyasha's arms made a big gesture, but then came back down to his side. "You love me too? Don't you aniki?" Inuyasha questioned his eyes wide with fear. With that Sesshomaru mentally panicked.

"Well I'm obligated to. But—" the older boy quickly replied, trying to avoid the situation.

"One day we'll have a baby!" Inuyasha exclaimed before running out Sesshomaru's study. As Sesshomaru watched Inuyasha's little body run out of the room he realized just how screwed he was when he heard Inuaysha exclaim for their father.

"Shit." He cursed not bothering to move; the damage was already done.

--

InuTaisho was sitting peacefully enjoying a cup of tea when a white fur ball came hurling into his lap. "Hi Daddy!" the fur ball yelled excitedly and giggled with delight. InuTaisho chuckled lightly and put down his cup of tea and turned his attention towards Inuyasha.

" Well hello Inuyasha" his deep voice came.

"Guess what!"

"What?"

"One day…me and Seesh and going to have a baby!!" Inuyasha clapped his hand together. InuTaisho's face went from grinning to one of disbelief.

"SESSHOMARU!!"

**A/N:** ehehe yay!


End file.
